New Beginnings, Returning Olds
by Jessica Halifax
Summary: Princess Twilight has been summoned by Princess Celestia, and it seems pretty important. Something about the Alicorns rough past...but wait, how with this affect Twilight and her friends. Will she need them more then ever now?


(Ponyville, 9:30 AM)

Princess Twilight Sprakle was just waking up, from a fitting sleep. Wandering towards the kitchen to get some breakfast.

As she reached the kitchen, Spike was there cooking some pancakes for her and the girls. "Morning Spike" "Morin' Twilight. Just finishing up the pancakes now." "mmm smells delicous Spike, can't wait" replied Twilight

As breakfast began to be served, the rest of the girls assembled at the table. "So, whats everyone doing today?" asked Twilight. "Well, I'm gonna start preparing dresses for the Gala" replied Rarity. "Sugarcube that isn't for another 2 months." said Applejack. "Oh well, I thought me and Angel would take a pinic lunch today." said Fluttershy. "That sounds wonderful darling" said Rariety. "Well I'm going to give Scotaloo some more flying lessons. You're welcome to join us Twilight." claimed Rainbow Dash. "You know, I think I'll take up on your offer." replied Twilight. "Well, Gummy and I are going over to the school to try the new bell!" Pinkie said excitedly.

As the girls wrapped up their breakfast meal, Spike coughed up a letter with a red seal on it, setting off alerts in Twilight's mind that it was from Princess Celestia. As Twilight used her magic to levitate the letter in front of her so she could read it, her eye widned.

" _Dear Twilight,_

 _I think that now since you've had several weeks to adjust to your new 'parts', I think it's fitting that you know a little about the Alicorn race and I think you might find out how important it is that you be very careful when visiting the big cities._

 _Luna, Cadence and I await your arrival._

 _Sinecerly Princess Celesita_ "

"Whats it about darling?" asked Rarity. "Apparently it's about the Alicorn race." said Twilight confused. "Oh well. Spike looks like we'll be visting Canterlot today." "Okay. Sounds good, Twilight" Spike prompely replied.

"Bye, have fun!" the five ponies staying behind called out as Spike and Twilight boarded the train, waving their good-byes to their friends. As the train lurched foward, Twilight couldn't help thinking about what might happen.

(Canterlot, 5:00 PM)

Once arriving at Canterlot, the young dragon and alicorn were greeted by Princess Cadence. "Cadence! Its so good to see you again!" exclaimed Twilight, running up to hug Cadence. "Same to you. Come. Celestia and Luna mustn't be kept waiting." replied Cadence, returning the hug.

As they walked from the train station to the massive castles main gate entrance, Twilight was curious about this whole Alicorn race thing. "So, what is this whole thing about? I mean I know what the letter said, by if it was so important, like it seemed, why not tell me earlier?" "Well we wanted you to get settled in with your new life. Plus we thought it'd be to 'heavty' to all take in so early into your new life" replied Cadence. "All details will be given by Celestia when we get there. Don't worry, everything is going to be alright." Cadence said as they passed the front gate guards and headed to the throne room. "So shouldn't you be with Shining Armor at the Crystal Empire?" asked Twilight. "I think Shining can manage for a few days, he is the prince of the empire after all." said Cadence.

As the two entered the Throne Room, Celestia and Luna got up to greet them. "Please sit Twilight. There is much to discuss" said Celestia.

As the four princesses made their selves comfortable, Celestia began to talk.

"As you may know already Twilight, becoming an Alicorn and Princess in general is a HUGE thing. But, there are many draw backs. Long ago during the age of the four tribes - those being the earth poines, unicorns, pegasus, and alicorns - everyone lived in harmony. The alicorns liked to remain seperate and peaceful. Instead of fighting with neighbors over small things, most of them spent their time stuiding the ancient alicorn magic. More powerful then any unicorn magic. But, one unicorn began to feel displeased with the race, feeling as if they contributed nothing to the other tribes. He was known as 'Storm'. He started to spread rumors about the Alicorn race calling them 'un purified' and began to assemble an army to elimate the entire race" Twilight gasped at this. As Celestia continued many questions arose in her head. _Who would do a thing like that?_ "Soon, a massive army of all the three other tribes were assembled and trained. While eveyone in the Alicorn tribe treated the day as a great day, they didn't know what was going on along the tribes territory lines. Once the order to attack was given, the army rushed in and burned down the houses, killed every alicorn they saw, foals included. There was no mercy. Within hours of the attack initated, most of the alicorns were destroyed. Those whom managed to escape, either starved or captured later. Parents were slaughtered in front of their foals. However, there are rumors of some actually escaping and surviving, using a spell to make them look like a regular unicorn, pegasus or earth pony. Now sure this doesn't seem very concering to you now that it was done thousands of years ago, Storm had the alicorns preform spells on him to prevent him from aging and dying, so he is still at large, we also believe..." Celestia said, gesturing her hoof out to Luna and Cadence. "...that he has found his way near Equestria, and he still wants to complete his sinster plan to wipe out the alicorn race...well now that you know, it is important that you always check your surroundings when ever you decide to leave Ponyville." Celestia finished.

"We've also had this exact same talk with Cadence when she was your age, and we also know you might have many questions for us about this." Chimed in Luna.

Twilight just sat there with a shocked expersion on her face, contemplated everything that was just said. Finally realizing they were staring at her, she snapped back to reality, along with her many questions. "But if Storm is so dangerous, then why not send scouts to go find him?"

"He blends in so well, our scouts wouldn't be able to tell him apart from any other pony" said Celestia.

Twilight thought about all of this, very carefully. "Well its getting late. I think its about time for you to get some rest" Celestia said, snapping Twilight out of her thoughts. "Oh yeah. Okay." Twilight said, getting up and heading to her room.

(Canterlot Front Gates, 6:45 PM)

Starlight was bleeding from a multitude of wounds along his body. "Identify yourself at once!" called out a unfamilar voice. "P-please, help me" Starlight rasped, before hitting the floor uncounsious. "Get medical help quickly" the guards shouted back as they lifted Starlight and took him inside the castle to one of the prison cells.

(Canterlot Prison, 1:00 AM)

Starlight awoke with several banages, although feeling better, he still had a massive head ache. "Hello? Any pony there?" he called out. He could hear clamering down the hall from his cell. "Notify the princesses at once about this." said a guard before approaching the cell. "Who are you and where did you come from?" the guard asked. My name is Starlight, and I am the very last, I assume, from the Alicorn Tribe..."

 _TO BE CONTINUED._

 **A/N: Next chapter to come out VERY soon**


End file.
